


Loki's love potion

by Psychocat666



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Loki (Marvel) is a Good Bro, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Matchmaking, Peter Parker Has a Crush, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Is A Dick, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24181837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psychocat666/pseuds/Psychocat666
Summary: Peter just wanted Tony's attention , Loki gives something that might help
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel), Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 56





	Loki's love potion

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic here!! Hope y'all like it

Peter walked into Tony’s lab , he had just made a new web fluid he was walking in proud of his creation. He saw his mentor focused on some project , peter went beside the man and smiled  
“Mr stark I made something!” He said proudly waiting for tony to turn and look at it but the just nodded and kept looking down at his project peter became a bit annoyed at tony “sir ... Don’t you wanna see it? “ he asked , he didn’t like to admit it but he absolutely loved Tony’s attention, he lived for it , that’s why when the man ignored him it made him mad  
“Peter I’ll see if later I have to focus here this is important” Tony said looking quickly up at peter who annoyed “if all you were gonna do was that project then why did you invite me to stay the weekend ?”peter said annoyed tony looked at him again and sighed  
“Peter this is serious, please stop acting like a child and let me work “ Peter flushed in embarrassment he hated when he was compared to a child by tony he wanted the man to see him as na adult , especially since he had a huge crush on the older man , he sighed softly and left Tony’s lab and went to the avengers common area, the living room to be exact, and tell face first on the couch groaning not moving until he heard footsteps coming in his direction he lifted his head hopefully thinking it was tony coming to stay with him but he saw it was just loki he groans and throws his face back at the couch , the god looked confused at the reaction  
“Aren’t you supposed to be the cheery one?” Loki raised and eyebrow, peter looked up at him and let out a soft sigh “I’m sorry mr. Loki its just that I wanted to spend the weekend with tony but he just won’t pay attention to me” he had sadness in his voice, loki looked at him for a bit then smirked obviously with some plans on his head, peter had look of confusion and slight fear on his face because of Loki’s expression “well I could have a potion that could help you with that” the god said  
“Really? You aren’t just pulling a prank on me?” Peter asked Loki , Loki rolled his eyes “well if you don’t want to” he started to leave slowly , Peter panicked “wait! I want it!” He screamed after loki , loki smiled and nodded he went to his and thors room and came back with a a pink bottle with no label , peter looked at it for a bit then loki started talking , “put two drops of it in any drink and you’ll have his undivided attention, trust me I used this on Thor and it worked like a charm” he said with a soft smile in his face and gave the bottle to peter who smiled “thank you loki”

Peter had a small glass of water in his hand going back to Tony’s lab and putting the cup beside the still working man who looked at the cup with confusion “its just water mr stark “ peter says and Tony nodded and said a soft thank you and brought the cup to his lips , well Peter had lied it wasn’t just water after tony drank it peter stayed there waiting for a reaction, he noticed that there wasn’t any difference he started to think that maybe Loki had tricked him , I mean Loki was the god of mischief, he was going to leave when he heard Tony’s voice in a tone he never heard before  
“Peter? Are you okay sweetie?” then man asked in such a sweet and caring voice that already was making Peter's cheek get a little tinted but it got worse when Tony said ‘sweetie' peter nodded “I-Im fine Mr stark “ he said quickly wanting to hit himself because of the stutter , Tony chuckled softly getting closer to peter “you know you can call me tony ,baby” with that peter froze his heartbeat getting faster as Tony’s lips 6 closer to his , peter became red once their lips touched ever so softly, Peter separated quickly Tony had a love struck face on  
“I love you peter” with that peter ran to where Loki was , the god had a shit eating grin on “Loki what was in the potion?!” he screamed at Loki who started laughing at him, Peter was red in embarrassment looking at Loki, he then felt Tony hug him from behind  
“Love potion” Peter eyes widen at Lokis words “its a love potion , don’t worry about it the effects only last an hour” the god said looking at both Peter and tony who was still hugging peter “b-but you said you used it on Thor” peter said blushing from Tony who was now kissing peters cheek , Loki rolled his eyes at peters comment  
“Yes I did, a few years ago I ended up developing feelings for him after that experiment , now we are dating...I thought our relationship was quite obvious” Peter looked down , no Peter didn’t realize Loki and Thor were dating now that he was thinking about it he realized that it was true Peter just hadn’t put two and two together and now he felt dumb “so it will last an hour ?” he asked looking back up and the god , Loki nodded. Peter walked back to the lab with Tony, peter wasn’t gonna lie he kinda enjoyed tony having feelings for him even if its just for an hour, so fuck it! he could enjoy it while it last, he looked at tony and kissed him Tony instantly kissed him back in was a deep more passionate kiss Tony took the lead since Peter had no idea how to properly do it , after a while he separated  
“That was so good mr- I mean Tony” it sounded weird calling him Tony, the man smirked “yeah baby it sure was” he kissed Peter's neck softly which made the boy moan in surprise he became red at his reaction hiding his face at Tony’s chest who just chuckled softly and petted Peter’s hair , Peter relaxed a bit at that he felt loved by the man he never thought that would ever happen , he had a crush on Tony since he knew what a crush was, his feelings only got stronger once he actually met Tony when the man invited him to go fight captain America at Germany. He felt the man sitting down on his chair and patted his lap so Peter would sit, Peter did so smiling softly the man kissed him again lovingly this time Peter kissed back they kept kissing for a while  
“I love you” Tony whispers into Peter’s lips , Peter looked down and frowned that made Tony confused the man then asked “Peter is there something wrong honey?” tony had such a caring tone which made peter put on a sad smile  
“I just don’t want the potion effect to end and you go back to treating me like a kid” peter said in a frown, tony then rubbed peters hair softly “then let’s enjoy it while it last he kissed peter once again

Peter felt happy he and tony cuddled and kissed for most of the time, they talked a bit as well he hoped that he would stay like that forever there , he was so comfortable he didn’t notice the time pass, he looked down at his phone and noticed the hour had just past he froze expected Tony to throw him off his lap and scream at him from giving him that potion , but Tony just smiled and looked at Peter  
“You know you didn’t have to give me a potion to make me love you” Tony said which made peter blushed and also looked at Tony in surprise “b-but you didn’t pay attention to me and treated me like a kid” he said looking down, tony kissed peters forehead  
“Peter I told you that was na important project that I needed to finish , and I never showed my feelings for you because I could have pushed you away...” He said looking at peter , the boy smiled wide “you could never push me away Tony” Peter said softly , tony then laughed peter looked a bit confused at Tony’s reaction but then started laughing as well when tony said  
“It’s so weird when you call me by my first name”

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any criticism comment!


End file.
